Grampa Gruff
|kind = Griffon |sex = Male |occupation = Historian |residence = Griffonstone |eyes = Black |coat = (series) (comics) |misc1 = Feathers |misc1text = neck with wings (series) (comics) |misc2 = Talons |misc2text = Light yellow |relatives = Gilda (granddaughter in some—but not all—material) Unnamed great-granddaughterUK MLP magazine comic /Egmont's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWgYicezm_E Polish My Little Pony magazine issue 6/19] comic "Zamieszanie na szczycie" (per material wherein Gilda is his granddaughter) |voice = Richard Ian Cox (English) Petri Hanttu (Finnish, S8E1-S8E2) Michel Hinderyckx (French) Andreas Müller (German) Antonio Paiola (Italian) Janusz Wituch (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Alejandro Villeli (Latin American Spanish) Yuriy Vysotsky (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #524B59 |headerfontcolor = #EEC3B4}} Grampa Gruff, or Grandpa Gruff, is a male griffon and supporting character who first appears in the season five episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. It is stated in The Hearth's Warming Club that he is "Grampa" in name only and does not have any familial grandchildren, contradictory to The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook's identification of Gilda as his granddaughter; Jim Miller has stated that Gilda, Gavin, Gruff, and Gabby are unrelated and that Gruff is Gallus' guardian but not grandfather. Development and design Regarding Grampa Gruff's appearance in , issue writer Georgia Ball stated on Twitter that it was the result of minimal communication between her and issue artist Jay Fosgitt and that she "didn't see completed art until final approved letters". Gruff is one of three Friends Forever Issue 24-redesigned griffons, the other two being Greta and retroactively Gretchen. Depiction in the series Season five Grampa Gruff appears in the season five episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone as a resident of Griffonstone. When Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are summoned to the dilapidated town by the Cutie Map, Gruff explains to them—for a few bits—that Griffonstone fell into misery and ruin due to the theft of the Idol of Boreas. Grampa Gruff harbors more pride for Griffonstone than the average griffon, but he is just as greedy. Gilda makes a living in Griffonstone selling griffon scones using Grampa Gruff's recipe. Season eight Grampa Gruff appears in School Daze - Part 1 and School Daze - Part 2 as Gallus' representative at the School of Friendship. However, after Chancellor Neighsay's insensitive words toward the non-pony races, Gruff pulls Gallus out of the school and believes he is better off at home. At the end of the premiere, with enough pleading from Gallus, Gruff begrudgingly allows him to go back to school. In The Hearth's Warming Club, Grampa Gruff briefly appears in Gallus' story. Season nine In Uprooted, Grampa Gruff briefly appears signing a permission slip for Gallus. In Dragon Dropped, he is mentioned by Gabby saying that he constantly wants updates on Gallus. In A Horse Shoe-In, Grampa Gruff attends a parent-teacher conference as Trixie explains Gallus' accomplishments in her class. Grampa Gruff constantly gives Trixie rude responses, causing an argument between them that results in Trixie banning him from the school. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Grampa Gruff takes part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. He is listed with a speaking role in the credits, but does not have any lines. In The Last Problem, Gruff attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. Other depictions IDW comics Grampa Gruff appears, with a different design than in the series, on page 16. As a spectator of the Boffyball game between Griffonstone and Yakyakistan, he grumbles about the ineptitude of today's players. My Little Pony (mobile game) Grampa Gruff is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. An image of him, Gilda, Greta, Griffon Shopkeeper, and Li'l Griffon was posted on the My Little Pony Game Facebook page on February 19, 2016. The game's description of him states, "Old Grampa Gruff wants to tell you a story of how Griffonstone fell from its former glory." Merchandise In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #53 C of Grampa Gruff gives him the description "Griffonstone history? He's your griffon. Baking powder? He's never heard of the stuff." The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''GRAMPA GRUFF is an ornery old Griffon who longs for the days of yore! That's before his homeland of Griffonstone was so run-down. Life was tough back in the day, but he liked it! Oh, how he liked it. Nowadays, he just sits around waiting for outsiders to stop by so he can take advantage of them. What a greedy-pants. If only his granddaughter, Gilda, could talk some sense into him. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes }} Gallery See also * * References de:Grampa Gruff pl:Dziadek Gruff ru:Дедушка Граф Category:Elders Category:Griffons Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters